


From the Bottom of My Black Heart

by Sireniix



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Greymane is the eternal cockblock, Kisses, M/M, Reminiscing, Slight character injury, like all the kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sireniix/pseuds/Sireniix
Summary: Come to the Wranduin Party with me on twitter:@Stormsong_SirenI hope you enjoyed this lovely little fic, there is more in the works.Thank you to my Beta Nami~ <3
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	From the Bottom of My Black Heart

Anduin was exhausted. He had spent the last month living in war tents, yearning for the comforts of his own room. When the mages offered a portal back home after the battle, he was ready to go. 

He limped slowly into his room; his pain had gotten worse the longer the battle dragged on, and he desperately needed some rest . Once the door was shut, he crossed the sitting room and all but collapsed into bed, armor and all. 

Anduin was only in bed a few minutes when he got up briefly and started the process of getting his armor off. He jumped slightly when he felt a pair of hands assisting him. He turned around to face those red orbs that captivated him. They worked together in silence until a hiss came from Anduin’s lips, and his hand rested on his abdomen. 

Wrathion sighed and pulled up Anduin's shirt to inspect the damage. 

"And why did you not have this healed, Dearest?" Wrathion asked as he traced the purple and yellow edges of the bruise. 

"It is just a bruise. There were far worse injuries to others," Anduin said.

Wrathion slowly guided Anduin back onto the bed and went into the washroom. A moment later Wrathion came back with a glowing red vial. 

"Wrathion, really, I just need some sleep,” Anduin sat up in bed 

Wrathion just held out the potion with a pointed look. 

Anduin sighed and uncorked the potion and slowly drained the vial. The relief was almost instant, a warming sensation slowly crawling over his body. He relaxed against the pillows and Wrathion slowly petted his hair. 

"Dearest, relax, and get some sleep." Wrathion pulled back his bangs and kissed his forehead. 

"Stay," Anduin mumbled. 

Anduin managed to stay awake long enough to hear the rustling of Wrathion taking off his coat and boots. He relaxed fully when he felt the warmth of his dragon embracing him and fell into a deep sleep. 

~~~

Wrathion stayed up for a while watching Anduin sleep. Thinking back on the number of times he had discovered injuries that Anduin had hidden. 

That time in a battle for Darkshore, where he came home and had sustained a large gash on his thigh that was still bleeding. Wrathion had still beaten himself up for not being there to protect Anduin, who mattered most in all of Azeroth. 

Anduin snuggled closer in his sleep, breaking Wrathion out of his reverie. 

The love of his life could truly be frustrating sometimes. He was going to have to talk to him in the morning. With a sigh, he fell asleep with his cheek pressed against the top of Anduin's head. 

~~~

Anduin woke up to a light kiss on his forehead and fingers carding through his hair. 

"I took the liberty of ordering breakfast. Or would lunch be more appropriate?" Wrathion said with a hint of amusement. 

Anduin just smiled and dragged Wrathion down for a tender kiss. 

"I missed you…" he said with sleep still clinging to his voice.

Wrathion cupped his cheek, "You go a month without your advisor and you are all but lost." 

"Utterly and completely," Anduin said with a smile.

They lazily kissed for a while before either of them had the urge to get up. They eventually rose from the bed. 

Wrathion stepped in front of Anduin and slowly lifted up his shirt. The bruise had healed overnight and nothing but pale skin remained. 

Wrathion pulled the shirt back down and gave Anduin a pointed look. 

"Yes, you were right to give me that potion." Anduin sighed because he knew Wrathion was right. 

"Finally some of the respect I deserve. I did save Azeroth, after all." 

Anduin chuckled, "Yes, and Magni, MOTHER, and a whole host of champions had nothing to do with it either." 

Wrathion huffed and moved forward to embrace Anduin. He dodged playfully and headed toward his sitting room. There laid on his table were plates of breakfast food that still had warm curls of steam coming off of it. 

Anduin sat down on the bench adjacent to the food. He plucked a piece of toast up and added some jam to it. 

Wrathion was leaning against the doorway as he watched his beloved eat like a starved man. 

"So tell me this, oh High King of Stormwind, why were you even in a position to get such an injury?" Wrathion asked calmly as he sat down next to Anduin. 

Anduin gulped. He knew from the tone that he was going to get scolded for being on the front lines again. 

"My father was always on the front-" 

"Anduin…" Wrathion cupped his chin to look at him, "you are a priest, your father was a warrior. You probably didn't even have your sword in your hand." 

"It was at my side... Okay, I was healing someone." 

Anduin paused and hung his head so that his forehead touched Wrathion's shoulder.

"I just can't turn off the need to help people," He whispered. 

Wrathion smiled and kissed Anduin's hair. "I would never ask you to. It's one of the more attractive yet frustrating qualities that I love about you." 

"I hear a 'however' coming." Anduin chuckled as he raised his head. 

"However, don't hide your injuries. I want you around for a long time." 

Anduin smiled and closed the distance between their lips and threaded their fingers together.

Wrathion broke it a couple of minutes later to look at the door. 

"And here I am expecting Greymane to start knocking," Wrathion said flatly.

"It doesn't happen every time-" 

"Oh, I am sorry, just every other time. At least Shaw knows when not to disturb," Wrathion interjected. 

Anduin chuckled. The sound was music to Wrathion's ears. 

"You wear happiness well, dearest." Wrathion tipped Anduin's chin up and met his lips. His fragile but powerful human was all his. 

Anduin pulled back and touched their foreheads together. 

"It's times like this that I am glad you don't hate me anymore." Wrathion sighed with contentment. 

"Never hated you, just in denial. Anger and sadness maybe but no hate. That punch was more for myself and what I went through than it was for you," Anduin explained as he carded his fingers through Wrathion's hair.

"My cheek says otherwise." 

Anduin placed his lips on Wrathion's cheek with affection. 

"Already feels better but I think it needs a little more," Wrathion said with a devious smirk. 

Anduin leaned in to give the cheek another kiss, but Wrathion suddenly turned his head and captured his lips. Anduin parted his lips and Wrathion's tongue delved inside. Somehow Anduin had ended up on Wrathion's lap. He felt a hand snaking up his back under his shirt. 

Wrathion smirked and stood up with Anduin wrapped around him. He carefully laid Anduin down on the pillows. 

Wrathion slid the blue linen shirt Anduin was wearing over his head and pulled at the laces in front of his trousers. 

“Why do I always seem to be the one getting naked first, hmm?” Anduin chuckled. 

"Because you are a vision." Wrathion kissed his neck. 

Anduin blushed all the way down as Wrathion removed his pants. Wrathion stood up next to the bed and worked off his shirt and pants. Anduin just watched him with half-lidded eyes, stroking himself at a slow pace. Wrathion’s mouth ran dry as he climbed back on top of Anduin. 

Anduin threaded his fingers together behind Wrathion’s neck before pulling him down to kiss him. Anduin moaned into the kiss as their erections slid against each other. Wrathion fumbled in the well-used bedside drawer for the scented oil. 

Wrathion coated his fingers with it and gently probed Anduin’s entrance. 

“Hope you don’t mind us doing it this way, Dearest.”

“I want it this way.” Anduin looked at him half-lidded. 

Wrathion slowly pushed the digit in and Anduin groaned at the intrusion. Wrathion let Anduin adjust as he licked Anduin’s nipple. Wrathion relished in the body writhing beneath him as he inserted a second finger. Anduin was whining with impatience and tilting his hips upwards, wanting more. 

“You know that you need three fingers” Wrathion breathed out against his nipple before biting it. 

Anduin jerked and moaned as he felt the questing fingers find their mark.

“Wrathion, need you,” Anduin breathed deeply, “Please.” 

Anduin keened as a third finger was pushed in. His skin was slick with sweat as he willed his body to get used to the intrusion so he could have what he really wanted. Wrathion moved up to kiss Anduin with passion as he too was getting impatient, then he withdrew his fingers and started to lubricate himself. Anduin sat up and made his way into Wrathion’s lap. He kissed him hard as he guided Wrathion and started sinking down on his length. Wrathion broke the kiss with a grunt; Anduin was so tight. 

“Wrathion,” Anduin said as he started moving, “Love you.” 

“With all my black heart, Dearest,” Wrathion replied. 

The next moments were filled with gasps and moans as the thrusts got steadily faster. Wrathion held Anduin close and drove his hips harder into the heat of his beloved. 

“Wrathion, not going to last,” Anduin keened. 

Wrathion was just a little proud when Anduin came untouched a couple moments later. He grunted as he pushed forward and spent himself inside the love of his life. 

They were both coming down from the exhilaration of their coupling as they laid down. Wrathion got up after catching his breath he got up and retrieved a cloth to wipe them both off. 

Anduin lounged against the pillows as Wrathion returned to his side and gathered him against his side. 

“You know, I never thought I would be here,” Wrathion started.

Anduin traced shapes into Wrathion’s chest as he waited for him to continue. 

“I was alone for most of my life, alienated by my own kind, left to my own devices,” Wrathion paused, “then I fell in love.” 

Anduin stroked his cheek. “In the mists of Pandaria?” 

“Indeed, this prince limped his way quite ungracefully into my life.” Wrathion squeezed Anduin. 

Anduin flicked Wrathion’s cheek in revenge. 

They spent the afternoon reminiscing over Pandarian cuisine and their favorite spots in the far off land. Dinnertime found them in the sitting room again taking a small Pandaren feast that they specially ordered from the local chef. 

Anduin was contemplating Wrathion’s redemption back into his good graces and eventually in his arms. Wrathion had given him space after the reintroduction into his life. When Wrathion went to Silithus, it was the longest, and most stressful time. He went back and forth between going to the battlefield to punch or kiss Wrathion. Then N’Zoth was defeated and Azeroth was safe yet again. Wrathion returned to him, and Anduin knew what to do then. He still remembered Greymane’s face when he rushed and kissed Wrathion in front of the whole court. 

Anduin looked over at Wrathion enjoying a red bean bun. Anduin smiled and the warm feeling of home encompassed him. 

Wrathion paused and smiled back warmly. 

Anduin realized he wouldn’t want things any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to the Wranduin Party with me on twitter: [@Stormsong_Siren](https://twitter.com/Stormsong_Siren)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this lovely little fic, there is more in the works. 
> 
> Thank you to my Beta Nami~ <3


End file.
